Fuli's New Family
Fuli's New Family is the seventh episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis The Lion Guard worries that Fuli spends too much time on her own, so they start including her in their own family activities, which leads to repeated comic disaster. Disney Press Plot The Lion Guard is rounding up some buffaloes to dry ground, and Fuli speeds off to guide them. One buffalo becomes stuck in the mud, and Kion calls for Beshte and Bunga to sort it out. They do so, though the force of Beshte's push causes Bunga to fall far back and land in a bush. He leaps out after being bitten by something, and when the Lion Guard regroup, they discover it to be Ushari. Ono is fearful, warning them not to get bitten. Bunga reveals his bite and Beshte questions why the cobra bit Bunga, to which Ushari replies that it was because he landed on his head. Ono explains that the cobra's bite is venomous, and Bunga acts dramatically. Ono believes that the poison has hit his system and that they'll have to suck it out. When Bunga offers them his behind, they decide to try Rafiki instead. They meet him at Rafiki's Tree, where Timon and Pumbaa have already been informed of the bad news by Ono. They are heartbroken, as Bunga continues to act dramatically as he believes that he is dying. Timon and Pumbaa can't see what Rafiki can do, and when he arrives, Rafiki tells them just what he's going to do: nothing. They are shocked to hear this, though Bunga is certain that his end is near, collapsing and grabbing a flower to rest on his stomach. As Timon and Pumbaa start crying, Rafiki reveals that Bunga is actually immune. He questions the meaning, and Ono explains. The Guard is a little annoyed, particularly Fuli, who honestly believed that he was dying. Timon and Pumbaa are overjoyed that he is safe and invite everyone back to Hakuna Matata Falls for a feast. However, everyone but Fuli is needed back home for their dinner. Timon refuses to let Fuli eat alone, claiming that friends never leave other friends to eat alone. She hesitates, though joins them regardless. Kion and the rest of the Guard question their friendship with Fuli and decide to invite her along whenever she is alone. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Fuli isn't too interested in eating bugs, despite her hosts' enthusiasm. Timon starts to strike up a conversation with his guest, though his attention turns to how soft her fur is. He calls Pumbaa over to try it, and the two start rubbing up against Fuli, who has an intense dislike of others stroking her fur. They invite Bunga over, who is messing around with a crocodile standing in his mouth after he opens it himself. Fuli dashes across and saves Bunga, who doesn't care because he is immune. Annoyed at his antics, Fuli leaves. Bunga is offered some bugs, though since they're not poisonous, he turns them down, leaving Timon and Pumbaa to finish the bugs themselves. Fuli finds a gazelle which she intends to hunt. However, Ono notices her all alone and calls out to her. She assumes that there's trouble, though Ono just wanted to talk to her. He soon invites her to hunt with his family. They're soon wading through mud with elephants trudging through, and Fuli questions what they're hunting. Ono explains that they hunt the bugs by the elephants' feet, and Fuli becomes annoyed. Her annoyance is escalated when an elephant splatters mud over her. Ono checks to see if she's enjoying herself, but, after sniffing the substance on her shoulder, reveals it to be something else. Fuli is disgusted and leaves to hunt alone once again. Fuli locates another gazelle, but this time, Beshte calls over to her. He invites her back to his pod, and Fuli reluctantly agrees. She is hesitant to enter the water, though Beshte accidentally knocks a stone and she falls in. Another hippo raises her to the surface, though to Beshte's disappointment, Fuli still is uninterested in spending time with him. She runs off, telling him they'll do it another time. Meanwhile, near Pride Rock, Bunga is bouncing a porcupine on his head whilst Kion watches. Bunga still believes he is immune to everything, though soon drops the porcupine by mistake. Kion notices Fuli hunting a gazelle and interrupts her. He invites her to his family's hunt, and Fuli is genuinely excited. They invite Bunga, though he wishes to find something else to do. They leave, and although Bunga is about to bounce the porcupine on his head for the hundredth time, the porcupine tells him to go play in a volcano. Bunga takes this literally and ignores the porcupine's call for him to return. At the gazelles' grazing grounds, Kion, Fuli, Kiara, Nala, Tiifu, and Zuri are preparing themselves. Tiifu is excited, though Zuri is uninterested. Fuli is unimpressed by Kiara's friends, though follows Kiara perfectly, which causes Tiifu to become jealous. Kiara and Fuli get close, though just as Fuli pounces, Nala calls for them to stop. The gazelles retreat and Nala compliments them on their tracking. Fuli questions why they couldn't eat and Nala explains that they're still practicing for Kiara's first hunt. As they start to walk away, Fuli pulls Kion back. Kion believes that just being able to hunt with friends was good enough, though Fuli disagrees, annoyed that everyone in the Guard has been so invasive of her hunt. She leaves, and Kion is upset. Meanwhile, Bunga has arrived at the Outlands, still believing to be immune to everything. Cheezi notices him and soon calls for Janja (who is receiving a back scratch from Chungu). They run back to see Bunga laying in a geyser, one which even Chungu comments as being too hot for him to go near. Although confused, Janja doesn't care, since Bunga is warming up for them in his opinion. Back in the Pride Lands, Fuli is finally alone and starts to wonder why the rest of the Guard can't see that she's happy being alone. Elsewhere, Kion approaches Beshte and Ono asks if anyone has seen her. After discussing how unhappy she was when they invited her back with them, they realize that Fuli is a loner and that they're being better friends leaving her to her own devices. In the Outlands, Janja blocks Bunga from walking further, though Bunga has no fear. He informs the hyenas that he is immune rather loudly, and Fuli soon hears Bunga's voice in the Outlands. She immediately realizes that something is wrong and dashes over. Luckily for Bunga, the hyenas are too busy questioning what immune means, and before Janja can eat him, Fuli arrives to save him. Bunga, however, is agitated, since things were just about to get fun. The rock they're on breaks, and falls into the lava, floating downstream. Bunga grabs onto Fuli and finally agrees with his uncles on her softness. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard are searching for Fuli. Ono sees her floating down the lava, and tells them to hurry. The rock they're on starts to break away, and hot rock land on Bunga's tail which causes him pain. Fuli knocks it off, but Bunga realizes that he isn't actually immune to everything. As the rock breaks further, he hops onto Fuli for support. As they take a short dip down a steep path, the hyenas are waiting for them on either side. Kion, Ono, and Beshte arrive just in time, and, after Bunga admits that he's not immune, Beshte knocks over a dead tree for them to land on. Fuli and Bunga land on the tree, but Janja and the hyenas leap onto the tree themselves, trying to catch up to them. Fuli isn't worried, and speeds off the other end with Bunga, leaving the hyenas trapped on the fiery tree. Back in the Pride Lands, Bunga is still snuggling Fuli, who promptly stops so that her baggage can fall off. They decide to cool off at the Watering Hole, but Kion remembers that Fuli likes to be alone and that it's okay if she'd rather not. Fuli explains that whilst she likes to be alone while hunting, she does, in fact, enjoy hanging out with them and that she considers them her family. Beshte is moved by her words, and she allows them to cuddle with her. Fuli calls Kion over too, and the group shares a hearty cuddle together. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References fr:La nouvelle famille de Fuli Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Media Category:Unleash The Power! Episodes